30 Kisses Сейя Коу и Банни Цукино
by RubyNury
Summary: Перевод коллекции драбблов, написанных KC and IC /u/355502/KC-and-IC) для LJ-сообщества "30 Kisses". 30 коротких историй, каждая из которых написана по заданной теме, с Сейей Коу и Банни Цукино в главных ролях. Среди них есть романтичные, милые, счастливые, трогательные и некоторые даже довольно грустные - в общем, на любой вкус.
1. Пробы с клубничным вкусом

**~ * 30 Kisses. Сейя Коу и Банни Цукино * ~**

**Перевод выкладываю с разрешения и благословения замечательного автора, Lira** – .net (/)u(/)355502(/)KC-and-IC

**Оригинал истории "30 Kisses. Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino" находится здесь:** .net (/)s(/)3489726(/)1(/)30-Kisses-Seiya-Kou-and-Tsukino-Usagi

**~ * 1. Пробы с клубничным вкусом * ~**

**Тема: **_#18. «Скажи «а-а»…»_

– Ну же, Сейя! Скажи «а-а-а»…

Темноволосый кумир подростков обреченно посмотрел на девочку.

– Ты шутишь, да?

Макото Кино вздохнула, набирая лопаткой очередную порцию на пробу – восьмую за день. Она уныло оглядела череду нарезанных тортов, диапазон которых разнился от простого шоколадного до вычурного «Несравненного».

– Сейя, ну пожалуйста! Мне, правда, очень нужна твоя помощь… - она умоляюще взглянула на парня, стараясь изобразить щенячье выражение глаз Банни, от которого певец просто таял.

Недоуменный взгляд Сейи подсказал Мако, что у нее ничего не вышло. Но в итоге парень сдался и, вздохнув, запихнул в себя кусок десерта под названием «Черный лес».

– Напомни-ка еще раз, почему именно я должен этим заниматься? – спросил он с набитым ртом.

– Скоро начнется школьный фестиваль еды. В этом году я собираюсь участвовать в конкурсе выпечки, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь попробовал мои торты и сказал, какие из них удались, а какие еще стоит улучшить, - объяснила брюнетка, разглядывая свою выпечку и прикидывая, что бы дать Сейе на пробу следующим. – Если честно, я сначала попросила Тайки, но, видимо, у него возникли срочные дела, раз он прислал на помощь тебя.

– Да уж, наверняка… - пробурчал Сейя, злясь на друга. Зная Тайки, который никогда бы не оставил просьбу девушки без внимания, можно было догадаться, что они с Ятеном просто сговорились. Скорее всего, так они мстят за его недавнюю выходку с разбрызгивателем от душа.

Сейя сжал кулаки. Ох уж эти двое… они дождутся, получат от него на орехи!

Мысль, связанная с едой, вызвала у бедняги тошноту. Торты Макото были выше всяких похвал, но даже он был не в состоянии пробовать их один за другим, с перерывом лишь в несколько секунд на то, чтобы высказать свое мнение о каждом.

– А почему ты не попросила Банни? – спросил парень нарочито небрежно, хотя внутри что-то дрогнуло, когда он произнес имя блондинки.

Макото одарила его холодным взглядом поверх воздушного морковного пирога.

– Банни считает вкусным **всё**, что съедобно.

– Тяжелый случай…

Девочка, о которой только что шла речь, заглянула в кухню.

– Звали? – спросила она… и вдруг заметила нарезанные торты.

Раздался радостный вопль – с годами Банни, конечно, повзрослела, но искоренить**эту** привычку ей так и не удалось, – и девочка набросилась на сладкое с энтузиазмом голодного бездомного пса. Ну, или кролика, кому как больше нравится.

Макото перевела взгляд с безмятежно жующей Банни на охваченного благоговейным ужасом Сейю и усмехнулась.

– Банни, может, попробуешь вот этот? – она протянула кусок белого глазированного торта с огромной сочной клубникой на макушке.

Блондинка тут же бросила чизкейк, который жевала до этого, и потянулась за вкуснотищей, предложенной подругой. Расправившись с самим тортом за считанные мгновения, она принялась за клубнику. Приподняв её на свет, Банни залюбовалась сочной ягодой. Мако достаточно было мимолетного взгляда на Сейю, чтобы заметить, что тот тоже вовсю любуется… только далеко не клубникой.

Совершенно не обращая внимания на друзей, Банни откусила кусочек от ягоды. Сейе показалось, что время замедлило свой ход; он видел только изумительные белые зубы, вонзающиеся в мякоть, и блестящие розовые губы, смыкающиеся вокруг ягоды. Капля сока скатилась по подбородку девочки; она смахнула влагу пальцем и засунула его в рот, чтобы облизнуть.

У Сейи отвисла челюсть. Макото давилась смехом, жалея, что здесь нет Минако с её видеокамерой. А Банни, как обычно, поняла всё по-своему.

– Ой, Сейя, ты хочешь есть? – спросила она, спрыгивая со стула. Поп-звезда попытался собрать мозги в кучу, но только что увиденная сцена с клубникой прочно засела у него в голове _и_ прокручивалась снова и снова. В замедленном темпе.

Банни пожала плечами и запихнула остаток клубники ему прямо в рот. Сейя закашлялся, а девчонка весело рассмеялась и, махнув на прощание, выпорхнула из кухни.

Макото стало жалко подавившегося парня, и она протянула ему стакан воды. Не хватало еще покалечить друга ненароком… тем более, тот был вокалистом одной из популярнейших групп. По крайней мере, не стоило травмировать его сейчас, когда у неё появилось столько компромата на бедолагу.

Подперев кулаком подбородок, брюнетка следила за тем, как Сейя пытается прийти в себя. Зрелище было настолько забавным, что она не удержалась от шутки:

– Сейя, а ты знаешь, что когда два человека делят еду вот так, это считается косвенным поцелуем?

Изо рта парня вырвался целый фонтан брызг. Макото предусмотрительно отклонилась в сторону и мысленно сделала пометку посоветовать Тайки добавить клубнику в список того, чем можно манипулировать Сейей Коу.


	2. По открытке в день

**~ * ~ 30 Kisses. Сейя Коу и Банни Цукино ~ * ~**

**~ * 2. По открытке в день * ~**

**Тема: **_#2. Весточка, послание_

– Тайки, из-за твоего широченного лба мне ничего не видно!

В голосе обычно спокойного и сдержанного Тайки прозвучало раздражение:

– У меня вовсе не широкий лоб. Я просто убрал челку назад.

Сейя сердито замахал руками.

– Да помолчите вы оба! Она уже выходит!

Вся троица тут же притихла, глядя, как из дома вышла блондинка и махнула кому-то на прощанье. Она прошла по дорожке и остановилась у почтового ящика. Торопливо вытащив конверт, Банни сразу распечатала его и достала открытку. Золотистые брови недоуменно хмурились, пока девочка пыталась разгадать смысл неожиданного послания.

Пожав плечами, она радостно улыбнулась, поцеловала открытку и, бережно положив её к себе в карман, помчалась в школу. Как только блондинка скрылась из виду, три шпиона вздохнули с облегчением.

– Что ж, первую она получила, - сказал Ятен.

– Я надеюсь, она скоро догадается, - добавил Тайки.

Ятен согласно кивнул и бросил взгляд на притихшего лидера.

– Слушай, Сейя… а это точно ничего? Она ведь думает, что эти открытки от её парня.

Сейя удивленно посмотрел на друзей.

– Ну… это ведь явно не от него. Я хочу сказать… Когда она поймет само послание… Все будет хорошо.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Тайки взглянул на часы.

– Ого! Нам лучше поторопиться. Мы ведь не хотим опоздать в школу в первый же день.

– Тайки, ты единственный, кто хочет туда идти! – заныл Ятен. – Нам вовсе _не обязательно_ учить все эти земные предметы – мы уберемся отсюда сразу же, как только найдем Принцессу!

Тайки недовольно щелкнул языком и принялся терпеливо объяснять:

– Мы же не всегда будем здесь поп-звездами. Конечно, важно привлечь внимание Принцессы как можно скорее, но не менее важно сбить с толку приспешников Галаксии и скрыть, кто мы есть на самом деле. Учеба в школе – отличное прикрытие, и это поможет нам замаскировать истинную цель пребывания на этой планете.

По дороге к школе Ятен продолжал ныть и жаловаться, но Сейя не обращал на него никакого внимания. Он потихоньку отстал от друзей и вытащил из кармана другую открытку. Провел пальцем по глянцевой поверхности, наблюдая, как та слегка затуманилась, и краем глаза заметил девчонку с золотистыми волосами, которая прыжками неслась в школу, стараясь успеть к началу уроков.

Сейя грустно улыбнулся, с нежностью поцеловал открытку и, бережно спрятав её в карман, побежал догонять своих товарищей.


	3. О плюсах жизни суперзвезды

**~ * ~ 30 Kisses. Сейя Коу и Банни Цукино ~ * ~**

**~ * 3. О плюсах жизни суперзвезды * ~**

**Тема: **_#7. Суперзвезда_

Жизнь суперзвезды нельзя назвать легкой.

Расписание изнуряющее, личная жизнь (или хоть какое-то подобие уединения) даже не светит; поведение должно быть идеальным при любом раскладе; при ублажении поклонников будь добр расшибись в лепешку, а уж если говорить о свободном времени – так это вообще нечто вроде благословения свыше, которое выпадает раз в тысячелетие – ну, или тогда, когда ты готов угодить в психушку с нервным срывом.

Серьёзно, быть суперзвездой слишком утомительно. Уж на что Сейя Коу обожает привлекать внимание по поводу и без, но даже он без колебаний сменил бы род деятельности, если бы не поиски Принцессы. Парень не прочь так же петь и танцевать, при условии, что у него будет много свободного времени и право на личную жизнь, плюс хорошая еда… и никаких невменяемых фанатов, готовых разодрать его одежду на сувениры, стоит ему появиться на публике.

С другой стороны, в такой жизни есть и свои плюсы. Ему не нужно волноваться о деньгах, и одного взгляда обычно достаточно, чтобы вскружить голову (почти) любой девушке. К тому же, иногда ему удаётся забыться, притворившись, что он вовсе не Сейлор воин, который лишился практически всего из-за безумного тирана, помешанного на уничтожении вселенной; и что на чужой планете он находится совсем не ради поиска их исчезнувшей Принцессы.

А больше всего в «работе» суперзвезды парню нравится мощный выброс адреналина, обжигающей лавой несущийся по венам и накрывающий его с головой во время каждого выступления. Так же, как и к своему долгу Воина-Старлайта, к сценической деятельности Сейя относится со всей серьёзностью и всегда выкладывается по полной программе.

Он вкладывает сердце и душу в песни, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы Принцесса услышала его зов. Толпа ревет от восторга, а певец наслаждается всеобщим вниманием – он бы солгал, сказав, что ему всё равно.

Ну и приятный бонус – в таких условиях всегда есть шанс привлечь внимание одной юной особы с шариками-оданго на макушке.

Сквозь слепяще-яркий свет прожекторов на сцене Сейя замечает выделяющуюся из толпы необычную прическу Банни Цукино и, улучив момент, шлёт воздушный поцелуй в ту сторону. Его не заботит то, что все девчонки в той части зала завизжали от восторга (парочка поклонниц даже упала в обморок, и крепким ребятам из охраны пришлось вынести их на свежий воздух); гораздо важнее то, что Банни обратила на него внимание и _поняла_, что поцелуй предназначался именно ей. Залившееся ярким румянцем лицо выдает девочку с головой, и парень широко улыбается, зная, что после концерта его ждет увесистый подзатыльник.

Да, всё-таки жизнь суперзвезды ему определенно нравится.

~ * o * ~


	4. Раз в столетие, где-то в голубой дали

**~ * ~ 30 Kisses. Сейя Коу и Банни Цукино ~ * ~**

**~ * 4. Раз в столетие, где-то в голубой дали * ~**

**Тема:** _#15. Чистейший синий_

**Примечание: **_Первая часть из "двухактного" действия. О Сейе. Вторая часть будет о Банни._

Ослепительная белизна заливала всё вокруг. У него в объятиях покоился источник редчайших тепла и сияния, и юноша бесконечно бережно прижимал его к себе. И было восхитительное тепло. Не жар, а именно тепло. Оно исходило от сокровища в его руках и проникало в каждую клеточку тела.

Когда-то он уже испытывал это чувство; и сейчас оно было таким же сильным, как тогда. Это чувство никогда не принадлежало ему одному, но знакомое тепло влекло, опьяняло, охватывало всё его существо, и юноша стремился удержать его как можно дольше.

Из глубин памяти всплыло полузабытое имя, и он произнес это имя вслух. Сгусток тепла в его объятиях шевельнулся, и юноша понял, что всё это время держал в объятиях _Её_. Мучительное, невыразимо прекрасное чувство затопило его сердце.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза, и в груди у него что-то сладко дрогнуло. От макушки до кончиков пальцев она была такой же изумительно красивой, какой запечатлела его память. Свободно струящиеся золотистые волосы окутывали тела двоих, переплетаясь с распущенными тёмными прядями и складываясь в затейливый узор черного с золотом.

Её удивительно синие, широко распахнутые глаза напоминали ему о небе и морях чужой планеты и обо всём синем на свете – кристально-чистом и прекрасном – как самая суть _Её_. Трепетное чувство в глубине бездонных глаз – тускло тлеющее в других, в ней сияло ярко и открыто смело.

«Прекрасна», - подумал он и склонился, чтобы поцеловать её.

В отличие от первого, короткого и с горьковатым привкусом грусти, поцелуя, оставшегося в далеком прошлом, этот был долгим и нежным, полным тех пылких чувств, которые в реальности юноша тщательно от всех скрывал. Его душа запела, когда Она ответила на поцелуй, и он с каким-то отчаянием прильнул к её рту, вкладывая в прикосновения всю ту любовь, которую не мог показать открыто. Он снова и снова шептал её имя, вталкивая его своим дыханием в её приоткрытые губы, таял от наслаждения, когда она, задыхаясь, звала по имени его, и вновь и вновь накрывал её губы своими.

В глубине души ему хотелось остаться в этой реальности навечно. Краткие проблески здравого смысла мягко напоминали ему о долге, о Старлайтах, о _Принцессе_, но тепло поглощало его без остатка, усыпляя голос разума, и ничего, кроме девушки в его объятиях, больше не существовало. Она стала для него целым миром, и он бы рухнул, реши она уйти.

Всё закончилось слишком быстро. Неведомая сила отняла её, и юноша успел удержать прекрасный синий взгляд лишь на мгновение, прежде чем всё исчезло в непроглядной тьме.

~ * o * ~

Воин вздрогнула и проснулась. В комнате царила кромешная тьма. Ладонь прошлась над погасшими свечами на прикроватном столике, и те замерцали веселыми огоньками, озаряя спальню мягким золотистым светом.

Фигура рядом с ней шевельнулась, и взгляд телохранительницы, скользнув по спящей принцессе, наполнился теплом. Сенши ласково, кончиками пальцев провела по волосам Какю. Малиновые пряди, высвобожденные из сложной церемониальной прически, свободно разметались на подушках и простынях широкой кровати.

Воин едва заметно улыбнулась. Как странно… В мерцающем блеске свечей волосы принцессы Какю казались почти золотыми.

В памяти возник образ девушки с сияющими волосами цвета солнца и смеющимися синими глазами. Сенши крепко зажмурилась, прогоняя видение.

– Воин, что с тобой?

Открыв глаза, она увидела еще не полностью проснувшуюся, но уже встревоженную принцессу. Полный сна, ало-янтарный взгляд её светился беспокойством, и в мыслях воительницы мелькнуло воспоминание о других глазах, синих. Воин проглотила комок, вставший в горле, склонилась над Какю и нежно коснулась её лба губами.

– Всё хорошо, принцесса, - заверила она. – Постарайтесь поспать ещё. Завтра утром Вас ждёт встреча с иностранными вельможами.

Какю окинула свою телохранительницу слегка недоверчивым взглядом, но послушалась. Сон быстро сморил вымотанную восстановлением целой планеты правительницу. Сенши продолжила свое ночное бдение, но заботы утомительного дня взяли верх и над ней.

Даже в объятиях Морфея все мысли Воина были о принцессе, но в её сне волосы той почему-то отливали светлым золотом, а глаза, вместо ярко-алого цвета, сияли чистейшим синим.

~ * o * ~


	5. Воздушные замки

**~ * ~ 30 Kisses. Сейя Коу и Банни Цукино ~ * ~**

**~ * 5. Воздушные замки * ~**

**Тема:** _#6. Между сном и явью_

Ослепительная белизна заливала всё вокруг. Она несла в себе редчайшие тепло и сияние, и девушка приветствовала лучистую яркость с распростертыми объятиями.

И было восхитительное тепло. Не жар, а именно тепло. Оно охватывало всё тело, словно кто-то бесконечно бережно обнимал самое существо её. Девушка могла поклясться, что когда-то уже испытывала это чувство. Ей не удавалось вспомнить точно, когда и к кому, но само чувство помнилось поразительно отчетливо.

Она задумалась, стараясь подобрать подходящее название для этого восхитительного ощущения. На ум пришло слово «любимая», и девушка решила, что оно идеально подходит.

Кто-то звал её по имени. Голос был довольно низкий, с приятной хрипотцой, на которую что-то внутри неё отзывалось трепетом. Юноша (она решила, что обладатель голоса был мужского пола, пусть даже явно на это ничего не указывало) снова позвал её по имени, и она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него.

К её изумлению, незнакомец был прямо за ней и, что ещё удивительнее, держал её в своих объятиях. Лишь тогда девушка поняла, откуда эта окутывающая нега: его руки, крепкие и сильные, были горячими и касались её кожи с бесконечной нежностью. Длинные темные волосы укрывали её плечи; густые блестящие пряди, сплетаясь с её светлыми локонами, ложились на их тела затейливым узором.

Её ресницы дрогнули, и ясно-небесный взгляд встретился с полуночно-синим. Жар внутри вспыхнул с новой силой; прямой взгляд незнакомца, казалось, проникал в самую душу. Мягкий и ласковый, он лучился чувством, которому не было названия, и девушка поняла – то необыкновенное тепло исходило именно от юноши.

Он снова произнес её имя, и, к своему удивлению, она произнесла в ответ его. Губы шевельнулись, выпуская слово, но стоило его имени сорваться с губ, оно тут же вылетело у неё из головы. Она не успела спросить себя, откуда ей знаком этот юноша, потому что он мягко притянул её за затылок и приник к её рту в сладостном поцелуе.

Ещё одна жаркая волна накрыла девушку с головой, когда его мягкие губы стали нежно, чувственно касаться её. Обвив руками его шею, она скользнула ладонями по затылку и погрузила пальцы в длинные густые волосы. Ладони незнакомца спустились к ней на бедра, прижали её податливое тело к его, мужскому, ещё крепче, ещё теснее. Поцелуй стал глубже, и она с восторгом ответила на него, опьяненная жаром сильного тела.

Он шептал что-то бессвязное, а она, почти вцепившись пальцами в его длинные тёмные волосы, вторила ему тихими полустонами-полувздохами и прижималась губами к его губам пылко и жадно.

Она не знала, сколько времени они целовались, но ей хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. В голове мелькали неясные мысли о долге, о Сенши, о _Мамору_, но она была не в силах расстаться с пронизывающим уютным теплом и целовала юношу всё отчаянней, словно прикосновения губ могли удержать его рядом. И обнимала его всё крепче, боясь, что, стоит ей разжать руки, он исчезнет.

Однако неведомая сила разлучила их, и напоследок девушка успела поймать его ласковый взгляд, прежде чем её выдернуло из сна.

~ * o * ~

Банни Цукино проснулась в тёмной комнате. Её взгляд упал на часы, стоящие на прикроватном столике, и в глаза ударил ярко-красный свет цифр. 4:30 утра. Девушка потерянно оглядела комнату, и последние обрывки сна ускользнули из памяти, словно песок сквозь пальцы.

– Зайка, – тихо позвал Мамору, лежащий рядом. Банни перевела взгляд на молодого мужчину, обнаженного, как и она сама, если не считать тёмно-малиновой простыни, обернутой вокруг бедер. Он приподнялся, чтобы обнять её. Она осталась безучастной, когда мужские руки обвили её тело, лишь задумчиво скользнула пальцами по простыне.

«_Она ведь должна быть белой_», – мелькнула тоскливая мысль, но Банни сама не знала, почему так решила.

– Зайка, что случилось? Ещё совсем рано. Тебя что-то тревожит? – спросил её возлюбленный, устраивая девушку у себя на коленях.

– Нет, - ответила Банни.

Для них обоих это было явной ложью, но Мамору не стал настаивать и лишь крепче сжал в объятиях свою возлюбленную. Она прильнула к его груди, обвив руками шею и рассеянно перебирая слегка отросшие кончики волос на затылке.

Неожиданно нахлынуло острое чувство утраты, и у Банни из глаз покатились слёзы. Мамору обнимал и баюкал любимую, пока она не заснула, вся в слезах. Но даже во сне девушка, тоскуя, искала, тянулась пальцами к длинным тёмным волосам, которых больше не было.

~ * o * ~


End file.
